


Friendly Skies, The

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Unconventional [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Awake or dreaming, Air Force One proves to be entertaining for Josh and Donna.





	Friendly Skies, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Spoilers:** tiny one for Manchester. Blink and you will miss it.

**Rating:** ADULT

**Author's Note:** Response to Jillian’s request for a plane fic. Set early in the first year in office. 

\-----

“Can you believe we’re on Air Force One?” Donna asked excitedly. 

“It’s just a plane, Donna.” 

“Hey, Josh, can you believe we’re on Air Force One?” CJ called as she entered the plane and approached them. Josh just rolled his eyes. 

She noticed the look and added, “Look at this place! Look at the luxury. Look at all the room. A girl with legs like mine appreciates all the extra room.” A steward passed by with a tray of food and CJ snatched a small box off of the top and stared. “Oh my God! M&M’s with the presidential seal,” she gushed. 

“What? Let me see.” CJ tossed the box to Donna, who did her own amount of gushing. 

“Geez, you guys are giddier about being on a plane then being in the White House.” 

“Don’t knock it, Josh,” CJ warned, as she continued past them to the press area, “It’s not every day you travel on Air Force One for the very first time.” 

“Yeah, Josh. Can you honestly say you’re not excited about being on board?” Donna questioned as she watched CJ’s retreating figure. 

“OK, I’ll admit to a *small* amount of awe. But if that ever becomes public knowledge, I’ll know who talked,” he warned. 

“Oh please! Like I don’t have better things to do then talk about you,” she scoffed. As she noticed the beginnings of a self-important grin start on Josh’s face, and anticipated the comments he was about to make, she quickly changed the subject. “Did you know that the plane is not actually called Air Force One until the President is on board? FDR was the first president to recognize the need for a private presidential plane and JFK was the first one to officially fly on a

plane with the designation of Air Force One.” 

“Actually, I did know most of that. Now, let’s get ourselves settled. It’s gonna be a long flight.” 

Donna sank down into one of the plush double seats at the side of the plane. No one else was about and she planned on enjoying some quiet time. Josh was in a meeting with Toby and Sam about the speech the President was giving tomorrow and would probably be there for quite some time. He had told her that she wasn’t needed at the moment and that she could go relax. Not one to turn down such a generous and unexpected offer, Donna decided she’d spend the time taking a short nap. She would be extremely busy once they landed, and she wanted to catch up on some much needed sleep. Tucking her legs up beside her, she snuggled more comfortably into the chair, pulled a soft cotton blanket up over her body, and closed her eyes. 

_The room is glowing with a soft light. She’s lying on a soft feather bed and looks down to see his hand tracing along her naked body, drawing swirling patterns along her skin. She tangles her hands in his soft brown curls, as he begins to suckle at her breast. His hands wander further along her torso and her body hums with the excitement it brings. Finally, he raises his head to kiss her lips as his hands reach between her legs to ..._

Donna woke from a deep sleep to hear Josh’s booming voice and CJ’s quieter one. “.... will still be working on it when we land.” 

“Yeah. Looks like Donna’s using the time you gave her to take a nap. Maybe we should catch some shut-eye ourselves. Though I should probably check on the gaggle in the press area first.” 

“Yeah,” Josh answered distractedly. Unaware that Donna was no longer sleeping, Josh was busy looking at her resting form. She looked peaceful and relaxed and utterly beautiful. 

CJ noticed his stare and nudged him in the shoulder. “Josh? Anything you need to tell me?” 

“Huh? No, nothing. Why don’t you check on the press? I’m gonna camp out here near Donna.” 

“Ooo-kay.” She grudgingly left him there and headed toward the back of the plane. 

Josh gently picked up Donna’s feet from the second seat and settled himself down, intending to rest her feet in his lap. He marveled at how natural it felt to be like this with her and wondered when they had become so close. Maybe it was during the long, grueling hours of the campaign, but he suspected the closeness was something that would have developed between them regardless. They had a unique rhythm that translated easily from business to personal. As he carefully set her feet down in his lap, his hand accidentally brushed against the sole of her stocking foot and she let out a giggle. 

“So, Sleeping Beauty’s not really sleeping, is she?” Josh commented with a smile. 

“Mmmpphh. Sleep. Sleep is good. Relaxing,” She mumbled, continuing to feign sleep. However, she couldn’t quite hide the smile that appeared on her lips. 

“Hmm, relaxing? Let’s see what else we can find to do that’s relaxing.” Underneath the blanket they now shared, his hand wandered from her foot to her ankle. He intended to just massage her feet and calves, but he gave in to the temptation of touching her and continued farther to her knee. When she did nothing more then sigh in contentment, he moved his hand up to the softness of her thigh. There, he discovered the lacy edge of her stockings and silky bare skin. 

“Ah, what other surprises do you have for me, Donnatella?” he murmured. When she didn’t protest or shy away from his touch, he moved his hand to cup her mound and discovered that her panties were already damp. She whimpered when he experimentally ground his palm against her. “Ssshhh. Can’t have the whole plane wonder what’s going on here.” She smiled and arched her hips against his hand, aching for more contact. Emboldened by her eager response, he traced his fingers along the silk of her panties and then slowly worked them underneath. He stroked her soft curls and then gently parted her folds so that he could insert a finger into her wet heat. He slowly pulled back and a second finger joined the first. The added pressure made her moan. 

He continued teasing her until her soft moans started to grow. “Ssshhh,” he whispered again. “If you can’t be quiet, I won’t be able to do this.” He flicked his thumb against the hard nub of her clit. His other fingers continued to massage her inner passage. Somehow, she managed to remain quiet, be he felt her hips jerk at his touch. His thumb moved again and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. He continued his quiet torture until he felt her muscles clench and saw her face tense as she gave into orgasm. As he felt her body begin to relax and her breathing begin to slow, he withdrew his fingers. He softly stroked her curls as she continued to relax in the aftermath. He awkwardly removed his hand from under her panties and smoothed her skirt under the blanket. 

She opened her eyes to find him watching her intently. “Hello, sleepyhead. Did you enjoy your nap? Looked like it was some dream you were having,” he teased softly. He wasn’t sure what her reaction was going to be, but from the look on her face, he sensed that everything was going to be okay. She didn’t look angry or embarrassed. In fact, she looked satisfied, happy and pleasantly surprised. It made his heart jump as he realized that he was the one who had put that look on her face. He looked forward to being able to do it again in the near future. 

She flushed slightly at his reference to her *dream*, but still managed to answer him saucily. “My dream was wonderful, thank you. I’m only concerned that reality may not live up to the fantasy.” She wondered if this was something Josh had intended or if it was just a fluke. She hoped that he planned to continue this type of activity in the future, but she wasn’t sure. His next words calmed her fears. 

“It will. I promise,” he vowed, with an intense look in his eyes. His tone left no doubt that he planned on proving it as soon as they had more privacy. 

He started to say more, but at that moment, CJ emerged from the press area and headed toward them. “Donna, you’re awake. Good. It looks like we’re going to be landing soon.” Taking in Donna’s pink skin and Josh’s frustrated expression, CJ continued, “Are you two all right? Donna, you look a little feverish.” 

“No, I’m fine,” she lied. “I think it’s just this blanket. It’s a little thicker then I expected and I got really hot.” 

“You can say that again,” Josh muttered, thinking of the heat that had been generated by them a few moments earlier. 

“What was that Joshua?” CJ asked. 

Heeding the warning glance from Donna and his own survival instinct, he replied, “Nothing. Just agreeing that it’s a little warm in here. I think I’ll head to the galley to get a water.” He rose from the seat and tucked the blanket back around Donna’s feet. CJ noticed the intimate gesture, but didn’t comment. She merely frowned at Josh. 

Ignoring CJ’s look, Josh turned to Donna and said, “About that little project we were discussing? I’m gonna need your assistance with it later. Meet me at the hotel after the speech.” He smiled at the two women and left. 

“Well,” CJ commented as she sat in the seat Josh had just vacated. “That was odd. Josh is more of a let’s-do-it-this-moment kinda guy.” Donna’s eyes went wide and she choked on whatever reply she was about to give. “Donna, are you sure you’re OK? 

“It really is just a bit warm in here.” Donna tossed the blanket off her legs and sat up to face CJ. Thrown by the odd behavior of both Josh and Donna, CJ asked, “Is there anything you need to tell me?” 

“Nope, I’m fine. Nothing to tell you at all.” And there wasn’t, Donna mused. At least, not yet. Thanks to CJ’s interruption, she still wasn’t sure where this afternoon’s activities would lead them. And until she did know, there was no reason to get CJ involved. Hopefully, she and Josh would be able to talk later, although she had a feeling there would be more non-verbal communication occurring then verbal.. 

“OK, but if there’s ever something I need to know, you’d tell me, right?” 

“Yes, CJ. Now come on. Let’s get ourselves ready for landing. I want to see if this baby is as smooth coming in as it was taking off. I want to savor all my first Air Force One moments.” 

“I’ll second that. There’s nothing like Air Force One to make you feel pampered.” 

“No,” Donna replied with a smug smile, “there really isn’t.” 


End file.
